Amoline
Amoline, more commonly known as Arianna, is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada ORG. She first appeared in Big Brother Canada 1. During Week 2, Arianna was evicted in a vote of 6-4 against Jamie, placing in 13th. Known for being in the middle of the initial sides at the beginning, Arianna became the first houseguest blindsided when one side took a stand to save one of their own. She left by telling Chris that their friendship was over and everyone who was on what side. 'History' Arianna started off the season seeing an potential ally in four of the other houseguests; Chris, Danielle, Mia and Trent. She voted for Chris to become Head of Household and Jamie not to become Head of Household. Arianna was pleased with Chris winning Head of Household and rekindled their Java alliance; Double Trouble. Arianna felt comfortable and was confident that Travis was the target, with Hannah being the perfect pawn. When Brandon won the Power of Veto, Arianna was happy that the nominees were going to stay the same, but preferably wanted Hannah to leave the game. She stuck with Travis being the target and thought that this was an easy week. Arianna thought her game was going fine, until Justin messaged her telling her she had to work for forgiveness. Annoyed at this, Arianna decided that she had found a new target and was going to go for the next Head of Household competition. Arianna voted to evict Travis. After Travis was evicted in a 11-0 vote, Arianna wasn't upset one bit. She accepted that she was not going to win Head of Household, so planned to keep her and Chris safe for the week. Arianna felt bad vibes when Brandon won Head of Household, so decided to speak to him to see what he was planning on doing; only to be told that she was going to be a pawn against Jamie. Arianna tried convincing Brandon to nominate two pawns; Alissa and Mia. She didn't want to be a pawn as she felt that whilst Justin was still in the house, he could campaign to get her out. She also revealed that Jamie was her second target from Week 1. Arianna was nominated against Alissa. Arianna realized that their were two six-person alliances in the game, with Emma playing both sides. She realized that herself and Alissa were on the outs, but knew that one of them was going to be leaving this week. She expressed her annoyance that Chris convinced Brandon to change the target from Jamie to Alissa, which was a shame to her as Alissa was one of the few people she liked in the house. She thought the two six-person alliances would not work in a fourteen houseguest game, and expressed her confidence that if she survives this week, that she will survive the next. Arianna was determined the win the Power of Veto so that she could target Brandon, and hoped that if that happens, she could find a way to help Alissa survive the week. Brett won the Power of Veto and Arianna tried convincing him to use it on her, but failed as he used it on Alissa, forcing Brandon to nominate Jamie. Arianna had a gut-feeling that she was going home, but her plan was to make it a tie so that Brandon could evict Jamie. Arianna explained that she was going to feel betrayed if Chris votes to keep Jamie, and hoped he would understand that it would come with consequences. Arianna refused to lose to her rival Jamie. Arianna was evicted in a 6-4 vote. Before leaving, Arianna told Chris that she would never forgive him and that he is a fool. When Chris said that he couldn't evict Jamie for what happened to her grandmother, Arianna said that Jamie is only here because of that reason. She "exposed" the two sides to the house before calling Jamie ugly and leaving. 'Competition History' 'Have/Have-Not History' 'Voting History' Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Houseguest Category:Females Category:Evicted Category:Pre-Jury Category:13th place